Our First Christmas
by The Shadows of Once Was
Summary: What happens when Ginny decides to show everyone how not innocent she really is? Where does Draco come in?
1. Chapter 1

Our First Christmas

So, today at work, I saw these bear tree ornaments. The one was two bears with a sign that said 'Our First Christmas' Well, off went my pregnancy hormones. Enjoy! I own nothing! Not even those bears.

Draco Malfoy groaned to himself as he yet again managed to dodge Pansy. That girl was more annoying than the Griffyndors (Might have spelled that wrong) or even the Hufflepuffs. That fake voice and ugly face only gave him nightmares. If there was only a way to get rid of her. How could that girl not see how no one really liked her? That most of them just pretended to like her because she was a Slytherin. In fact, how did she manage to sleep around? Were people that desperate?

Turning a corner, he heard voices. He almost walked. That's when he realized it was Potter and Ginny Weasely's voices. He had always liked her the most out of the Weasleys. She, unlike Pansy or Ron, wasn't as annoying. The only reasons he fought with her when he did was to keep up appearances. Otherwise, she was an ok person. Or what he knew of her.

"Ginny, I'm sorry," he heard Potter say.

"You're sorry!" frowned Ginny, putting her hands on her hips.

Potter shuffled a bit and rubbed his hand through his unruly black hair. "It's just..."

Ginny's face grew red. "Just what?"  
"I can't be the one to to you know," stumbled Potter.

"Just say it," she growled, knowing and not liking what he was going to say.

"You're so innocent and pure, Gin. How can I take that away from you? Ron would kill me" explained Potter.

Even Draco knew that was the wrong thing to say. He could see the fire explode in Ginny's blue eyes. Then he heard her voice as loud as possible. "What the fuck is your problem!? I'm too innocent for you! I'm not a little girl anymore, Harry. I'm 16 fucking years old! If you knew just what things I have seen and done, you would change your mind, you prick!"

With that said, Ginny left a gaping Harry behind. She almost stormed by Draco, with her crimson hair flowing. He didn't know what hit him, but he reached out and grabbed her clenched hand. His other hand found its way to her mouth to silence her. Once Potter had walked away, he turned the struggling Ginny. Her eyes widened when she saw him. As if her day wasn't bad enough already.

"I'm not going to hurt you so calm down," started Draco, with a smirk.

Ginny shut her mouth. Blinking a few times, Ginny finally glared at him. "Well, then. What do you want?"

Draco leaned against the cool stone wall before speaking. "I think we could help each other."  
"Help each other? How?" asked Ginny. She was rightful suspicious of what he had to say. Even though he had never actually bothered her any. She knew just as well as he did; fighting was only for appearances.

"I want to get rid of Pansy. You want to prove to Potter and your brother you aren't so innocent," stated Draco.

"You heard! Wait, you don't like Pansy?" questioned Ginny, surprised.

"Merlin, that girl is..." Draco shuddered. "And yea. I heard. You really shocked him."

Ginny frowned. "They are all wankers. After..."

Hearing her stop, Draco looked over at her. "After what?"

"Don't worry bout it. I think we can help each other," grinned Ginny.

"Good."

Review please!


	2. Proving Them Wrong

Still Don't Own!

Ch 2: Proving Them Wrong

It had been a week since Harry Potter had shattered her world. It had been a week since Draco and her became friends. There was still three weeks until Christmas. Right now, Ginny was running to the library to meet Draco and go over their plan. She had only stopped by the Great Hall to grab a bite to eat before hurrying off.

"Bout time," drawled Draco, glancing at the clock.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him before sitting down. "I was hungry."

Nodding, Draco began with what he was thinking. I think the best way to get rid of Pansy and prove your brother and Potter wrong would be to date each other."

"Sounds reasonable," agreed Ginny.

"Really? You don't mind dating a Slytherin?" questioned Draco. He was quite surprised how easily she had agreed. He thought he would have to do some convicing.

"Why not? I can't stand any of the other guys. They are just so soft and and agreeable. Always thought about trying out a Slytherin," replied Ginny, wistfully.

Draco raised an eyebrow. There was more to Ginny Weasely than he had thought. He wanted to know more. "Well, here's your chance."

Ginny turned to see Hermoine dragging a reluctant Ron and Harry into the library. Smiling wickedly, she turned back to Draco. "What do you have in mind?"

"Come here," he replied, smoothly. He stood up and headed for where he knew Hermoine would be going. After all Snape had assigned a particular long assignment.

The two were now in between the rows of books. Draco leaned against the shelves before pulling Ginny to him. She smirked at him, not knowing why his hands felt so much better on her than Harry's. Seconds later, they saw a shadow approaching their spot. Draco's one hand slid up to her cheek, cupping it in his own. His lips landed on Ginny's with force. His lips felt so soft and commanding.

Ginny felt herself getting lost in their kiss. It was far from the pecks that Harry had ever given her. Harry had been gentle and unsure whereas Draco was confident and demanding. Then she felt his tongue snake inside of hers when she gasped at his hand rubbing her backside. Another gasp and a clatter of noise was heard from beside them.

"Something the matter, dear Hermoine?" asked Ginny, in a fake, sweet voice as she turned to face the surprised Head Girl.

"Ginny! What are you doing!?" gasped Hermoine. She scrabbled to pick up her books that she had dropped.

"I'm obviously enjoying myself with my boyfriend," answered Ginny, placing a quick kiss on Draco's lips.

Hermoine paled. "Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf?" snapped Draco.

"Let's just go somewhere more private," winked Ginny, pulling Draco away from a stunned Hermoine.

Once they left the library and managing to miss Ron and Harry, Ginny and Draco started to laugh. A laugh that Ginny was surprised to hear coming from Draco. Hermoine's face was priceless! She collapsed against him, catching her breath. Surprisingly, Draco held her to him. They then slumped down on the floor in a quiet silence.

"Didn't know you had it in you," smirked Draco.

"There's a lot about me you don't know," frowned Ginny.

Draco was taken back with her quick change in mood. "What's wrong?:"

"Nothing. Wanna go find Pansy?" asked Ginny. She changed the subject quickly.

Nodding, Draco pulled her along. He knew Pansy would be walking back to the common room after her detention with one of the teachers. All they had to was wait for her to walk by them. Once again, Draco leaned against a wall by the Slytherin's picture. He pulled Ginny to him, moving his hand to rest on the small of her back. His other hand brushed a crimson strand away from her eyes.

Smiling at him, Ginny was surprised by how caring he was being with her. She had never seen this side of him before. There was a flick of emotion passing by his gray eyes. He lowered his head and placed a feather light kiss on her lips. She pushed her lips against his harder. Responding, Draco turned and pushed her against the wall.

They were so busy making out that they didn't hear footsteps approaching. Draco pushed his tongue inside of her hot, welcoming mouth. His hands moved down and cupped her ass. Ginny moaned into his mouth at the feel of his hands there. A place that Harry would never tempt to touch.

"Drakie poo?" came a trembling voice.

Groaning, Ginny pulled away from Draco. "Could you shut your mouth? You're ruining things."

Pansy's face grew dark. "Muggle loving whore! What are you doing with him? What spell have you put on him?  
"Is it so hard to believe he prefers me over you? Oh, wait. That would require some kind of brains," contemplated Ginny.

"You're going to let her talk to me that way? A fucking traitor?" shrieked Pansy, to Draco.

"Please, Pansy. We have never been anything. Besides, Ginny is way more fun," smirked Draco.

"What!" Pansy looked between the two in utter shock. "You bitch!"

Draco stopped her from pulling out her wand. He stood in front of Ginny, knowing that Pansy wouldn't hex him. What he didn't expect was Ginny throwing her famous bat boogy hex at Pansy. She shrieked and ran into the Slytherin common room. Turning, Draco gave Ginny a real smile. He was proud of her already.

"Well played, my dear."

"Again you underestimate me," taunted Ginny.

Please click the button and review!


	3. The Golden Trio

Sadly, I still don't own anything.

Ch 3: The Golden Trio

In the next three weeks, the whole school had heard of Ginny and Draco dating. They also had heard of Ginny's wonderful hex on Pansy. Most, even the Slytherins, were proud of her. Hardly anyone could stand her. Most of the Slytherins began to accept and be friendly with Ginny. They weren't as bad as everyone made them out to be. Expect the ones Draco warned her about.

Most of the school was beginning to realize there was more to Ginny Weasely than they thought. She was no longer known as the Golden Trio's side kick or the youngest Weasely or even Harry Potter's ex girlfriend. Instead, they saw a confident, strong woman in her place. A woman who was becoming more Slytherin like day by day. She kept the loyal, fiery Gryffindor traits with her. That was not something she lost.

The Golden Trio was not happy to hear about Ginny being caught numerous times being felt up and making out with their enemy. Her more revealing clothing, her feisty attitude and friendships with Slytherin did not go unnoticed by them. Ron was furious; his face almost as red as his hair. But Hermoine didn't do much to stop his anger. Or quell Harry's anger and disgust over his ex girlfriend.

So, one night after dinner, they cornered her in the common room. She had come back from the library after a study date with Draco. When she came in, she was surprised to see only the Harry, Hermoine and Ron sitting with glares on their faces by the fire. Trying to bypass them, Ginny failed. Ron pulled her over to them, roughly.

"This has gone on far enough, Ginny," growled Ron.

"What, Ron?" played Ginny, trying to be innocent as they thought.

Ron's face grew red. " You shagging a fucking Malfoy! What the hell are you thinking? You're becoming a real slut!"

"A slut! A slut! Oh, so I went from innocent to a slut. Make up your fucking minds already," shouted Ginny.

Harry looked embarrassed. "I didn't think you'd stoop so low as to shag a Malfoy. I liked that about you. How you knew better than that. How pure you were."

Ginny whirled to face Harry. Her voice going deadly low. "Fuck you, Harry. I haven't been as innocent as you think. I'm a grown girl now. At least Draco knows how to treat someone like me."

Ron's hand connected with Ginny's cheek. "How dare you speak like that!? What would mum and dad think?:"

"Go ask them. While you're at it, see if they can cut the umbilical chord," growled Ginny, storming out of the common room.

After blindly running around the halls of Hogwarts, Ginny finally realized where she had found herself. She was outside a giant picture of a knight. The Head Boy's room. Sighing, she knocked on the portrait. It was late, and he most likely wouldn't answer. But she still hoped. Her prayers were answered when a half naked Draco appeared before her.

Please review! Virtual cookies to those that do!


	4. Secrets Revealed

Last chapter!

Ch 4: Secrets Revealed

"Ginny?" Draco ushered her in after taking in her appearance. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Her left cheek was flaming red much like her brother's hair. She was trembling as well.

"I'm sorry to bother you," mumbled Ginny, feeling more tears coming.

Draco moved her to the couch and sat her down. Sitting next to her, he could see that the red on her cheek looked faintly like a hand print. "What happened?"

Burying herself in his side, Ginny cried again. How could her own brother think that of her? How could Hermoine just let them talk to her with no regards? "Ron and I got in a fight.

"He hit you!" Draco growled.

"Yea. He slapped me," muttered Ginny, suddenly embarrassed.

Jumping up, Draco began to stalk to the door. "I'm gunna kill that bastard!:

"Please, Draco. Stay here," came the unusual quiet voice of Ginny.

Turning, Draco knew she needed him. He went back over to her and wrapped his arms around her in comfort. "Why did he hit you?"

Ginny hiccuped and swatted at her tears. "Because I can't be innocent."

"Why aren't you innocent, Ginny?" asked Draco, knowing there was more to the situation than she was telling him.

"Please don't hate me," she begged.

"I won't," promised Draco, kissing her forehead.

"Remember in your second year and my first year when the Chamber was opened? When all that bad stuff happened?" Ginny saw him nod before continuing. "Well, your father slipped Voldemort's diary of when he was Tom Riddle back in Hogwarts. Tom...Tom made me do all those things. He used me to get what he wanted. He made me hurt those all those people. If I didn't, he would get so angry. I never saw someone so angry before, Draco. Never. I stopped disobeying for my safety. I didn't want him hitting me anymore."

His father had caused her pain? Voldemort made her a slave to his own needs? No wonder she said she wasn't innocent. How could someone remain pure after something like that? He pulled her closer to him and held tight until her crying subsided. Once, he heard her even breathing, he brought her to his bed and laid her down. A small hand reached out and clutched his hand as he tried move away.

"Stay," she whispered.

Stay he did. He climbed in and held her to him. Sleep didn't come at first. In fact, he was so busy thinking about what she said. She was so strong to be able to survive the Dark Lord. Especially at such a young age. But what bothered him the most was that strange feeling he had in his heart. Something his father had tried to kill in him. He was in love with Ginny Weasely.

The next morning came quickly. Draco opened his eyes and realized it was Christmas Eve. He also realized Ginny was nestled into his side. Smiling, he brushed her hair out of her face and watched how peaceful she looked. Then he heard a strange sound come out of her mouth. A light moan escaped her lips followed by his name. She was dreaming about him!

Groaning, Draco felt his morning wood spring up harder. He leaned back and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, a pair of blue eyes stared at him lustfully. Before he could say anything, her lips crushed against his. She was instantly straddling him as her kisses moved to his neck. Instantly, he flipped them and pinned her to the bed. He lavished her face and neck with deep, seductive kisses.

His hands moved to feel the smooth expanse of her stomach under her shirt. Hearing her groan only turned him on more. Slowly, he stripped her off her shirt and kissed all the new skin he could find. Ginny enjoyed the feel of liquid fire that his hands made as they moved across her pale skin. She reached out and ran his nails down his naked chest. Pleased, she felt him shudder under her touch.

Quickly, Draco removed both their pants and boxers/underwear. He stopped and just stared in awe. Sure he had been with plenty of girls before, but nothing compared to the beauty that lie before him. He decided to show her how beautiful he really thought she was. Taking his time, he explored every possible nook and cranny of her body. He found all the right spots that her withering in pleasure and begging for more. Finally, he looked up at her, asking with his eyes. She pulled him to her and kissed him. Her tongue ravishing his mouth.

He had his answer. In one swift motion, he was in her. She was so tight and warm. He almost couldn't move. But Ginny smiled wickedly before moving her hips in a circular motion. Draco called out and slammed into her again. He went slow and loving with gentle strokes then he pounded into her wildly, giving her his all. He loved the sounds she made as he pleasured her.

Ginny gripped the bed sheets as he lavished her body in kisses and wonderful thrusts. She was soon seeing stars. Nothing felt this good before. Draco pumped into her, hitting her at a new angle. Something that had Ginny gasping for breath before she let out a loud moan. Her orgasm came hard and fast as did Draco's. He rode out the ecstasy with her.

Spent and sated, Draco pulled out and flopped beside her. He pulled her to him and smiled. What a perfect Christmas. Ginny nestled herself against him, knowing there was no words for this moment. They were content to settle into a calming silence for the time being.

"I love you, Ginny," Draco finally admitted.

"I love you too. So much," echoed Ginny. She kissed him and looked over at the clock. "Our first Christmas."

Review! I should be adding other stories. I can't get the thoughts out of my head. So expect more Draco/Ginny stories!


End file.
